maidenrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 02
This is the second chapter of the Maiden Rose manga Overview This chapter contains a flashback to the last time Klaus visits his sister Claudia. He tells her about his relationship with Taki - in another flashback - and bids her goodbye. Complete Summary A flashback shows a younger Taki in his ceremonial wear. Upon noticing that Klaus is present watching him, Taki requests his hand and to carry him to that place of flowers. June 1928, Klaus’s sister receives a knock at the door to find Klaus himself. He notes it has been a while, apologising for the night visit. Happy to see him, she replies that the only ones to come through this door at such an hour are him and the cat. Inviting Klaus in, she informs him the master has already retired and preparing some tea she asks if something good happened since he looks as happy as a child. Klaus has come to say goodbye to Claudia, telling her that he is leaving the country and will probably never return. Asked where he is going, it is to the eastern country where their dad took them ten years ago. He asks if she remembers when the two of them used to crowd around their father’s bed when they were little, wanting to hear secret stories one of them involving that they will not lose sight of the flowers scent. In the present day, Klaus stands in the rain contemplating why he is remembering that now. At the Luckenwalde Armor School he overhears reports that it looks like Eurote is assembling troops in Nortwallen causing the higher ups to be on edge. Taki exits a room at which point Klaus asks what is wrong noticing his crestfallen expression. Taki is being sent overseas and has no choice but to do so under the circumstances. He declares he is going for a walk, ignoring Klaus pointing out that it is raining. A man calls Taki from behind, addressing him as Mr. oriental aristocrat he taunts Taki accusing him of scurrying home already. Continuing he proceeds to say the old-fashioned tanks are a good match for their tiny guys and why doesn’t he run crying to Eurote like he did before. Taki takes a hold of Klaus’s arm as he moves to intervene, justifying the mans words that it that it is part of paying for their grandfathers’ folly, in his mind Taki must bear the slander. As he walks in the rain he abruptly snaps on how long Klaus plans to keep following him, until he returns to his room is the reply. With Taki scowling, Klaus is pleased that he finally looked at him, he thought he might be crying again or something. Bringing up that he was crying the first time Klaus spoke to him, he remembers guiding Taki by the arm when he was staggering around on his own, that during such an incident someone would have called security. Looking up at the trees Klaus guesses this is the end for the laburnum trees as well. Taki is silent as Klaus asks if there are similar flowers in his country, and speaking further that this is probably the season for them to bloom. Asking what he calls them to no reply, Klaus describes them as a violet bunch of flowers swaying in the sea breeze, it almost looked like snow and he thought they were very pretty. It felt somewhat like a dream as Klaus notes that was one year ago when he first met Taki, and wonders why he thought of those flowers. Wondering truly why he is thinking of distant flowers in a land thousands of miles away, Klaus then suggests to Taki what if he came to his country. As a second son he does not own any land, but he does have a small house. He explains that his older sister left a rose garden there and during the rainy season the white roses are quite beautiful. Klaus raises the possibility if simply coming with him, they will figure something out. No matter what he does there will always be food available, he does not think it is a bad life. Taki replies firmly, that he has to protect the people of his estate, will not simply cast them aside. When Klaus asks if they make up his division, he points out that since the war started they were the first to loose their lives. Though Taki was there too, commanding in the midst of the fighting, Klaus continues to note that peasants that were cheerfully delivering milk until yesterday will return all banged up today, every day. Until the war ends that will continue day in and day out. Holding Taki by the chin he asks can he really handle that. Slapping his hand away, Taki shouts that it is better than not even trying. Proclaiming himself a lord, in a position to protect everyone thus since that is the case, he is going to protect them with all his might. Thinking of those fallen on the battlefield, Taki is adamant that rather than letting them die in some forsaken place, he thinks about how the people themselves feel and will stand on the battlefield himself. Struck by his determination, Klaus remarks that Taki has such beautiful eyes. With tears welling in them, it is just what he expected of his flower. Back at an apartment together, Klaus asks Taki if he can stay with him loosening his tie as he does so. Taki is silent and Klaus takes a seat beside him shoulder to shoulder. As he leans closer, Klaus says he wants to kiss him. Making eye contact Klaus holds Taki’s face and moving towards him further, it is as he thought, the same scent as that time when they first met. Placing a finger to his lips, Taki is asked whether he wants to, that it’s not just an accident. Kissing and holding hands, Klaus says he will make love to Taki. Startled and laid out on the bed Taki is held by Klaus with him asking if it is his first time being touched. Whether till now no one else has, and no one has kissed his lips. Kissing further, Klaus questions whether anyone has heard his voice. As Taki is touched he reaches his arms out and Klaus leans forward to return his embrace, feeling it is so sweet, the flowers fragrance. Related Media The flashback within this chapter is continued in Luckenwalde no Heya de, and Luckenwalde no Heya de - Danshou References Chapter Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyakujitsu no Bara Chapters